Zooone
by Snape Cachimbo
Summary: Como escapar da prisão mais medonha e aterradora existente? Tome cuidado, ela pode ser, afinal, sua própria mente / UA.


**Título: Zooone.**

**Author: Caspian3251.**

**Sinopse: Preso em um labirinto eterno e profundo, chamuscado por labaredas provenientes de seu próprio pecado, assombrado pelo espirito incessante e sádico da mulher amada. Como escapar da prisão mais medonha e aterradora existente? Tome cuidado, ela pode ser, afinal, sua própria mente. / UA.**

**Shipper: Sasuke e Hinata.**

**Rated: M.**

**Para: Tifa Valentine.**

_Naruto pertence unicamente a Kishimoto, e a ele cabem todos os direitos autoriais de seus personagens.  
Contudo, porém, mas, todavia, apenas utilizarei de seus personagens em meu pequeno conto, que foi idealizado unicamente por mim._

_-/-_

**Zooone.**

"_Há uma quinta dimensão além daquelas conhecidas pelo Homem. É uma dimensão tão vasta quanto o espaço e tão desprovida de tempo quanto o infinito. É o espaço intermediário entre a luz e a sombra, entre a ciência e a superstição, se encontra entre o abismo dos temores do Homem e o cume dos seus conhecimentos. É a dimensão da fantasia."_

_Além da imaginação._

Sentia-me flutuando sob a mais pura e mais negra água, um impasse comum, o riacho que me abrigava era criado pelo desejo de liberdade, mesclado com meus pecados e mais profundos desejos, sendo eles bons ou não.

Abaixo de meu corpo, submerso em um mundo surreal, uma criatura muito maior do que minha existência e até mesmo mais imensa do que aquele pequeno, porém vasto mundo, se encontrava. A besta -como a apelido, é tão enfadonha e mal criada quanto uma pentelha mimada, mas tão deliciosamente astuta e maldosa quanto uma dose de tequila, ou se preferir, veneno.

Ela me ignorava, todas as vezes que escolhia como refúgio aquele universo inimaginável, mas um dia, por alguém criado. Contudo, engolia meu corpo e massacrava meus sentidos, todas as vezes que tentava pôr em prática o que julgamos ser vida, a besta, chamava-se na verdade, realidade.

Abri meus braços, ainda de olhos fechados deixei que a correnteza inexistente me levasse. O corpo nu, a água gélida, tentava não pensar em nada, enquanto pensava em não pensar. Emiti um pequeno riso de desagrado, a situação pairava ao cômico, e mesmo de olhos fechados era capaz de ver os flash's de luzes que chocavam-se acima de minha cabeça.

Translúcidos, explosões de cores que formavam teias gigantescas, veias, circulações, ondulações. Eram como fogos de artifício, só que naturais, acima do patamar de raios, acima de estrelas, eram a própria criação se estendendo, um belíssimo _big bang_, que ao invés de expandir-se e criar uma galáxia de vida, destruía-se, morrendo a cada golpe, fundindo-se ainda mais a poeira cósmica da qual surgira.

Pobre semente... Pobre universo.

Aqui, nada faz sentido. Não há o que exista, e o que seja impossível, sem tempo, sem medidas, regras e até mesmo vida. É um lugar inexistente, prepotente, gigantesco, horrendo e maravilhoso, pode ser tão mortal quanto protetor, tudo, nada, depende unicamente do portador, de você.

Não respiro, me afogo, suspiro, desejo, abraço o que me mata. E então, abro novamente meus olhos, ainda flutuo, ainda me perco, a prisão perpétua e interminável ainda é minha companhia.

E o mais incrível de tudo, é que essa maldita masmorra, o que me assombra, encarece e me mata, o pior dos inimigos, minha imaginação, minhas lembranças, meus medos, minha mente, eu.

Chame de qualquer nome, não me importo, apelide-me com o que mais julgar apropriado, mas lhe garanto, ao fim desta narrativa, terá em mente um outro nome para dar-me, se satisfatório ou não a si, impróprio ou não a mim, caberá apenas ao destino condenar ou abençoar.

Seja bem vindo a experiência mais macabra e surreal que já presenciei, ao mundo de pesadelos, Zoone.

-/-

N/A: Olá! Ainda se lembram de mim? Andei sumida por um loooongo tempo, não acham?

Mas, todo esse tempo, foi praticamente mortal para mim, e não consigo mais ficar longe das minhas fanfics, por mais insanas que elas sejam.

Esse projeto foi recuperado por puro MILAGRE, visto que o perdi a mais de seis meses por culpa de uma formatação inesperada de computador. Buba-chan, te agradecerei para sempre por ter salvo esse projeto, realmente gosto muito dele.

Anyway, o que acharam da introdução, meio... Confusa, não? Aguardem, logo teremos um capitulo recém saído do forno. Rs

Chocoto Kisses.

C.


End file.
